Harry y Draco, amigos??
by BGM
Summary: Harry Se queda en navidades en Howarts. Ron y Hermione se han ido a sus hogares. Y no hay nadie de cuarto en adelante excepto.... Tercer capitulo Y FINAL! He terminado!Si a alguien no le gusta el yaoi y el slash, será mejor que no lo lea.
1. Default Chapter

DULCES SUEÑOS  
  
  
  
*** ****  
  
Harry entraba al comedor para desayunar. Era Navidad. Ron, Hermione y los de cuarto para arriba se habían ido de vacaciones de a sus casa. Ron le había dicho que no podía ir por que se iban a visitar a Charlie, y Hermione, por que es Hermione, y no iba a ir a su casa. En la torre de Griffindor solo quedaban algunos de primero, segundo y tercero, y él, por supuesto. Pero vamos a la historia.  
  
Harry entraba en el comedor para desayunar. Miró hacia las mesas de otras casas. Tampoco había chicos ni chicas de cuarto en adelante. Le había sucedido lo mismo que a él, excepto que tampoco había nadie de su edad. Fue a la mesa a desayunar. Se sentó solo, escuchó unas palabras de Dumbledore, y empezó a desayunar. En la mesa de los profesores, solo estaba Dumbledore, (como se escriba) Snape (como no) Mc Gonagall. (Treleway, estaba viendo su ojo interior)  
  
Harry estaba terminando de desayunar, cuando notó que una mano le agarraba por la espalda. Se dio la vuelta y vio...  
  
-¡Malfoy! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué no están con tus guardaespaldas? ¿O con tu amo?  
  
-Tranquilízate Potter. Tranquilo. ¿Me puedo sentar? –le dijo con una sonrisa. Harry le miró desconfiado, pero asintió.  
  
-¿Qué quieres? –le preguntó Harry.  
  
-Bueno, ya que tus amigos se han ido, los míos también, y no queda nadie de otras casas, pues podíamos hablar tranquilamente, sin tenernos odio.  
  
-¿eh? –le dijo algo sorprendido. Harry le puso la mano en la frente. –Malfoy, me parece que estás enfermo. –le dijo sin quitarle la mano. Draco le cogió por la muñeca, y aparto la mano de Harry de su frente. Y sin soltarle, le dijo.  
  
-¿Por qué debería estarlo? ¿No puede hablar una persona tranquilamente con otra? –Le dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
-Sí. Pero tu y yo, no podemos. ¿Te suena la palabra "enemigo"?  
  
-Si, me suena de algo. Pero podemos dejarla aparte estas vacaciones. Solo digo que podemos ser amigos durante Navidad, después ya podemos seguir odiándonos en paz. ¿No crees?  
  
Harry desconfiaba. Podía ser una trampa. Una trampa planeada por Voldemort. Pero por que no podía rechazarla. Sería una experiencia divertida. Malfoy amigo de Potter. Sonaba divertido, y se puso a reír.  
  
-¿De que te ríes? ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?  
  
-Nada. No importa. –le contesto secándose las lagrimas.  
  
-Bueno. ¿y que contestas? ¿Dejamos de ser enemigos durante Navidad? ¿Ser amigos? –le dijo.  
  
-Eh....Es que.... Bien, vale. Pero que esto no se sepa después.  
  
-Vale. –Le dijo sonriéndole (cosa extraña: no era una sonrisa de desprecio) y mirándole a los ojos.  
  
-Pues bien, pero ¿harías el favor de soltar tu mano de mi muñeca? –Draco se miró la mano, y se la soltó sonrojándose un poco.  
  
-Lo siento. –Harry le miró con el entrecejo fundido.  
  
-¿lo siento? EL que esté dentro del cuerpo de Malfoy que salga. A mi no me engañas con una poción multijuegos.  
  
-¿eh? Que soy yo. Draco.  
  
-No eres Malfoy.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas eso? –Le dijo Algo extrañado.  
  
-Primero por que querías ser mi amigo. Segundo por que no me mirabas con tu mirada despreciativa. Y tercero por haber dicho lo siento.  
  
Draco, al escuchar esto, se puso a reír. Harry le miró con una cara de sorpresa, y como no le había visto nunca reírse así, se puso a reír él también. Se rieron tanto, que hasta los profesores se volvieron a ver quien se reía. Al ver a Draco y a Harry, se les quedaron pasmados. Dumbledore, les miró sonriente. Los muchachos no se paraban de reír. Snape, les miro fríamente.  
  
-¡eh, chicos! ¿De que os reís tanto? –Les dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa en los labios. Draco y Harry se pararon sé reír, aunque con la cara roja y aún sonrientes, se volvieron hacía Dumbledore. Vieron a los otros profesores que los miraban con los ojos como platos.  
  
-De nada, profesor. De nada. –Le dijo Harry.  
  
-Una tontería sin importancia. –Contestó Draco.  
  
-No puede haber sido una tontería, si os reíais así, señor Malfoy.  
  
Harry y Draco se miraron, y se volvieron a reír aún más fuerte.  
  
-Veo que no lo vais a decir. Bueno, ahora vais a hacer el favor de parar de reír, que tengo que comunicar una cosa. –Los dos se pararon de reír. –Bien, quería decir, que mañana por la noche, será el baile de Navidad. Acordaros de elegir pareja. Este año, podrán asistir todos los cursos, porque no hay bastantes personas. Y como no tenéis túnicas de gala, os las proporcionaremos los profesores. En vuestra sala común, tenéis un armario con muchas túnicas. ¡Poneros guapos! ¡y guapas! –Ahora dirigiéndose a Harry y Draco -Bueno, y como nuestros dos queridos.  
  
-Bufones! –Interrumpió Snape.  
  
-Eso, bufones. ¿¡Bufones!? –Dijo Dumbledore al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho –Snape!! –pero ya se había ido –Bueno, dejadlo. Ya os podéis ir.  
  
Harry y Draco se levantaron y salieron del comedor.  
  
-¿Qué vamos ha hacer ahora Malfoy?  
  
-Llámame Draco. No sé, lo que tu quieras.  
  
-Vale Draco. Tu llámame Harry. Ya sé. Podíamos ir a volar un rato. ¿Qué te parece?  
  
-Es que hace frío.  
  
-Pues abrígate.  
  
-Bueno, vale.  
  
-Bien!, te espero en el campo de quidditch dentro de un cuarto de hora.  
  
Cada uno se fue a su sala común a coger sus escobas y a abrigarse. Harry llego al campo de quidditch. Draco le esperaba en el otro lado del campo, apoyado en el poste con los brazos cruzados. (N: que mono :) verdad) Harry se montó en la escoba y fue hacia donde estaba él.  
  
-Qué, ¿montamos?  
  
-Vale.  
  
Estuvieron volando durante un rato. Pero Harry, que se aburría, sugirió:  
  
-¿Quétal si hacemos descensos?  
  
-Pero es que yo no sé muy bien.  
  
-Venga, yo te enseñaré.  
  
-Es que...  
  
-Venga, deja tu orgullo a un lado.  
  
-Vale, vale..  
  
-Primero lo haré yo. Y cuando suba de nuevo, te digo como lo tienes que hacer para que no te choques.  
  
-Oye, me parece que te estás dando mucha importancia.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas con eso? –le dijo con el entrecejo fundido.  
  
-Nada. Que empieces.  
  
Harry descendió rápidamente. Hizo un Amago de Wronsky perfecto. Luego, volvió a subir.  
  
-Me encanta hacer esto. –Dijo Harry.  
  
-Ya veo por que dicen que eres el mejor jugador y capitán de Howarts.  
  
-Déjalo, que me pongo colorado. Venga, te toca a ti.  
  
-No. Vamonos  
  
-Ya veo por que dicen que eres el más cobarde. –Se rió Harry.  
  
-Eh!!! Y yo veo por que dicen que eres el más chulo.  
  
-Que!! Eso no dicen.  
  
-Ya lo creo que sí. –le contestó riéndose y colocándose para bajar –Te espero abajo  
  
Draco bajó rápidamente, pero antes de llegar abajo, aminoró la velocidad para no chocarse. Se bajó de la escoba. Miró hacía arriba y vió a Harry que bajaba peligrosamente.  
  
-Ayuda, ayuda!! –Gritó Harry. Draco vio que se iba a caer al suelo. Temió lo peor y como no sabía que hacer, le gritó:  
  
-¡Harry, cuidado!  
  
Faltaban 5 metros...4.......3.....2.....1, Harry enderezó la escoba riéndose y gritando como un loco:  
  
-¡Gracias a todos los presentes, por haber asistido a mi actuación!  
  
-¡¡Serás!! –Le dijo Draco empujando a Harry, que no paraba de reírse. Harry, al verse en el suelo, cogió los tobillos de Draco y le tiró al suelo. Éste, calló al lado suyo.  
  
-¿te ha gustado mi actuación? Tenías que haber visto la cara que habías puesto del susto. Ja, ja, ja –Draco que estaba muy enfadado, le dio un pellizco en el brazo. -¡Ah! Eso duele.  
  
-Te fastidias. No haberlo hecho.  
  
-Me pareció divertido. Quería saber que cara ponías.  
  
-Ja. Ja. Ja. –dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
-Anda, vamonos, que es hora de comer. –Harry ayudó a levantarse a Draco y se fueron a comer.  
  
***  
  
Draco se sentó en la mesa de Griffindor a comer. Así, podían seguir hablando.  
  
Al poco rato, entró Snape. Y al ver a Harry y a Draco riéndose, se fue hacía ellos.  
  
-Malfoy! 5 puntos menos para Slitherin por estar sentado en un sitio inadecuado. –Dijo mirando con desprecio a Harry.  
  
-Pero... –protestó él.  
  
-Nada de peros. Ahora vete a tu mesa.  
  
Draco le miro y se marchó arrastrando los pies. Harry le siguió con la mirada mientras se sentaba, y luego dirigió sus ojos a Snape.  
  
-¿y tu que te crees que hacías? 5 puntos menos.  
  
Y dicho esto, se marchó. Harry le miró con odio intenso. Nunca cambiará –pensó Harry-. Miró a le mesa donde estaba Draco, y le hizo señas para que se levantase. Salieron fuera del comedor.  
  
-Eh! Tenía hambre  
  
-No te preocupes, vamos a las cocinas. No quiero ver a Snape.  
  
-Pero...¿Sábes donde están las cocinas?  
  
-Claro. Pero te tengo que tapar los ojos. Por seguridad.  
  
-Vale. Vamos, me muero de hambre.  
  
Draco siguió a Harry por unos pasillos hasta que se paró. Harry le tapó los ojos con un pañuelo. Le cogió por la cintura, y le guió hasta las cocinas. Harry dijo la contraseña y entraron. Harry le dijo que se quitase la venda. Draco, al ver a los elfos, se quedo alucinado.  
  
-¡Aquí hay más elfos que en mi casa!  
  
Harry le ignoró.  
  
¿Dónde esta Doddy?  
  
-Aquí señor, estoy aquí. ¿Quiere algo, señor?  
  
-Eh...si. Queremos comer. No hemos podido.  
  
-Doddy traerá ahora comida, para Harry Potter y su acompañante.  
  
Al poco, los elfos les trajeron comida.  
  
-Gracias Doddy. Sientate tu también.  
  
-Gracias. Pero Doddy no puede. Tiene que trabajar.  
  
-Vale.  
  
-Oye Harry. No era este mi antiguo elfo.  
  
-Si, pero no preguntes.  
  
-ok.  
  
Harry y Draco comenzaron a comer. Al poco Draco le pregunta.  
  
-Harry. ¿no se como no me hecho amigo tuyo antes?  
  
-Por una sencilla razón. Durante todo este tiempo has sido desagradablemente desagradable. Por que aparte, eres de Slitherin. Y por que tu padre es... mejor me callo.  
  
-Si, mejor será que nos marchemos.  
  
-Vale, vámonos.  
  
Harry se despidió de Doddy, y se marcharon, no sin antes ponerle una venda para que no viese. Le llevo unos pasillos mas lejos, y le quito el pañuelo.  
  
*** **** *  
  
Bueno, que les ha parecido? Tenía unas ganas de publicarlo. Lo empecé antes que el de "Harry Potter en Slitherin" Respecto al fic de Slitherin. Me sorprendí mucho al ver cuantos reviews había recibido. Bueno adios... Y ya sabeís....  
  
Mandad reviews, que si no os arrancaré la cabellera, y me comeré vuestro sexo. 


	2. Untitle

HARRY Y DRACO…AMIGOS??  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry se despidió de Doddy, y se marcharon, no sin antes ponerle una venda para que no viese. Lo llevó unos pasillos más lejos, y le quitó el pañuelo.  
  
-Bueno. ¿qué hacemos ahora?  
  
-No se. Podiamos ir a dar una vuelta por el lago. –opinó harry  
  
-Si. Vamos.  
  
Harry y Draco salieron a los terrenos de Howarts y dieron un paseo por el lago.  
  
** ** ** **  
  
Durante los demás días, Harry y Draco se hicieron más amigos. A los profesores ya no les impresionaba verlos todo el rato juntos.  
  
Y llegó el día de Navidad.  
  
Eran las 6 de la mañana, y Harry se había levantado para ver los regalos que había recibido. No había bajado nadie –también era muy pronto – Se sentó enfrente de la chimenea que estaba encendida y empezó a desenvolver los regalos.  
  
El primero era de Hermione. Se disculpaba de no poder estar con él. El paquete que le mandaba contenía un par de ranas de chocolates y un álbum de fotos. Harry lo abrió y vio un montón de fotos de ellos tres juntos. Estaban colocadas desde primer curso. La mayoría eran del montado en la escoba. –No sabía que Hermione nos había hecho fotos –pensó Harry. Dejó aparte el regalo.  
  
Abrió el de Ron. Contenía un jersey de la señora Weasley, "Sortilegios Weasley" de Fred y George y una túnica muy bonita de color añil (de Ron) que llevaba en la parte delantera un escudo con las iniciales HP bordadas de color oro. En éste último regalo venia una tarjeta que decía que la había comprado gracias a Fred y George.  
  
Luego cogió una tarjeta. Era de Sirius y Lupin. Le felicitaban las navidades, y le decían que le comprarían un regalo otro día.  
  
Después abrió un sobre que había junto a un paquete grande y pesado. Dumbledore le felicitaba las navidades. Le había mandado un libro grande con el titulo "La magia: Como hacerla y como protegerse de ella". En el sobre le decía que no le dijese a nadie que se la había mandado.  
  
Harry terminó de ver sur regalos. Cogió las cosas y se marchó al cuarto. Después de dejar los regalos y tarjetas en el baúl, se fue otra vez a la cama. Y cual no fue su sorpresa, que había un paquete pequeño junto a una tarjeta pequeña. Harry cogió la tarjeta y la leyó: "para un amigo temporal". Era de Draco.  
  
Cogió el paquete y lo abrió. Había una cajita de madera con las letras HP gravadas. Luego abrió la cajita. Dentro había un colgante de oro con una gema verde colgado de él. Cogio el colgante y observó la perla. Dentro había dibujada un rayo de color amarillo. Era muy bonito. Harry se lo puso y dejó la caja en el baúl. Luego se echo en la cama y al pronto entró una lechuza marrón dejándole una pequeña nota que decía: "espero que te guste. Se que aunque no lo admitas, te gusta el color verde. Bueno FELIZ NAVIDAD! Ya te diré para que sirve.  
  
Harry sonrió. Dejó la nota encima de la mesilla y se echó a dormir.  
  
*** *** *** ***  
  
Éran las 9 de la mañana cuando Harry se despertó. Se vistió con su jersey Weasley y bajó a desayunar. Allí estaba Draco, sentado en la mesa de Slitherin. Fue hacia la mesa.  
  
-Feliz Navidad Draco.  
  
-Feliz Navidad Harry- y le dio un abrazó. Harry sintió un frío que recorría su espalda y un cosquilleo en el estomago. Draco debió notar lo mismo, por que se separó. Harry para que no pareciese mal hablo.  
  
-Bueno que. ¿Desayunamos? Hoy me pongo en tu mesa.  
  
-Vale.  
  
Y empezaron a desayunar.  
  
-Me gusto tu regalo. Pero no lo puedo aceptar. Yo no te compré nada.  
  
-No! Quédatelo. No importa que no me regalases nada.  
  
-Pero…  
  
-Nada de peros. Pero te dije que te diría para que servía.  
  
-Si. Y no me lo has dicho.  
  
-Bueno. Mira –le enseño una gema igual pero en color rojo. –como ves, yo tengo otra igual pero en otro color. Bueno. Te explico para que sirve. Sirve para ver donde están las personas. Te guía para buscar a una persona a que tú quieras encontrar. Lo único que debes hacer es decir el nombre, y la gema brillará, y se moverá indicando por donde debes ir para encontrar a la persona que quieres. Si en el caso que esté muy lejos, dentro de ella se escribirá el lugar donde se encuentre. ¿A que está bien?  
  
-si. Me gusta. Pero por que tú tienes otra.  
  
-Bueno. Yo ya la tenía, y se me ocurrió comprarte una.  
  
-Pero, yo no te he regalado nada.  
  
-Dime el que quieres, que te lo regalo.  
  
-Nada. Y déjalo ya. Termina de desayunar, y vamonos.  
  
-Vale, vale.  
  
Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a volar un poco.  
  
*** ***  
  
Hoy era el baile de Navidad. Los profesores habían planeado hacerlo ese día por la noche. Harry y Draco habían pensado que como estarían con todo pequeños, pues que podían estar en una sala común y jugar a algo.  
  
Estaban ya en la sala común de Griffindor. Durante toda la noche estuvieron jugando y comiendo dulces y chucherias. Sobre las doce menos cuarto, ningún griffindor había subido.  
  
-Draco, será mejor que te vallas. No creo que ningún griffindor quieran ver a un Slitherin aquí.  
  
-Si. Supongo. Pues me voy.  
  
-Te acompaño hasta el retrato.  
  
-Vale  
  
Harry se despidió de él con un saludo, que le hizo sentir un dolor en el estomago. –Tendré hambre –pensó.  
  
** **  
  
Los días pasaron. Harry y Draco pasaban todos los días juntos. Jugaban, volaban…. Hasta un día que estaban en los terrenos, que habían tirado una bola de nieve a la cabeza de Snape. Éste no les había visto, había continuado con su camino.  
  
Y llego el último día. Era por la noche. Acababan de terminar de cenar, y habían esperado a que se fuera toda la gente de la puerta del comedor.  
  
-Bueno…. –suspiro Harry.  
  
-Si…. Bueno.  
  
-Tendremos que despedirnos.  
  
-Si…supongo.  
  
Uno segundos de silencio.  
  
-Bueno… hay que decir que me gustaron estas vacaciones. Fueron… ¿cómo decirlo…? –dijo Draco  
  
-¿divertidas?  
  
-Si, divertidas. No pensé que me lo iba a pasar tan bien contigo.  
  
-Yo tampoco. Al principio pensé que el ser tu amigo era una broma. No se, para reírte de mi.  
  
-Ja, ja. Pero no fue así. ¿No? –Se rió Draco.  
  
-No, no lo fue. –sonrió Harry.  
  
-Bueno, vamos a dejar de tanto hablar. Que mañana seremos otra vez enemigos.  
  
-Si.  
  
-Pero una cosa antes. Debes seguir odiándome. No va a ser por haber tenido una amistad durante un tiempo, no significa que ya no seamos enemigos.  
  
-Ya. Tú también tendrás que seguir odiándome. Y yo te seguiré insultándote.  
  
-Ja! Y yo también. ¿Qué te creías?  
  
Otros segundo de silencio.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos –dijo Harry.  
  
-Si.  
  
Se acercaron y se dieron un abrazo muy largo, que les hizo que un leve rojizo apareciese en las mejillas de los chicos.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
-Adiós.  
  
Cada uno se marchó a su habitación.  
  
******************** *********************** ************************* ************  
  
Ya lo se que ha sido muy corto, pero también es que la historia lo es. Creo que solo quedará un capitulo, por que no puedo seguir con mas historias. De todas formas me lo pensaré. Depende de los reviews que reciba, tal vez lo continúe, y deje lo que iba a poner en el siguiente y ultimo capitulo, por ponerlo en otros cuantos capítulos. No se.  
  
Bueno, y gracias a todos los reviews.  
  
*ANDY_FELTON* Bueno, ya la he seguido  
  
*AIDA* Ya está, ya está y ya está. X DDD  
  
*ESTELA* Gracias por el cumplido, pero no escribo tan bien. OJALA! Bueno, gracias.  
  
*AMMY* Gracias. El comienzo tal vez estuvo bien, pero creo que ya esto no lo está.  
  
*LUCIL* Bueno, Ron no va a saber que fueron amigos. Eso será si lo continúo.  
  
*CELESTE* Gracias  
  
*SAKURA CORAZON* Bueno, el baile lo ha pasado ya. Es que no sabía el que hacer, por que en el otro fic, también hay baile, y se me quitaron las ideas.  
  
Ahora que lo veo, tal vez siga con el fic. Si, seguramente. No se, pero talvez  
  
BUENO, Y YA SABEIS:  
  
REVIEWS………….. 


	3. FINAL

Harry y Draco amigos???  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry esperaba a Ron y a Hermione en el vestíbulo donde también lo hacían la mayoría de los alumnos. Harry divisó a Draco que también le había visto a él. Se dirigieron una sonrisa corta, que se convirtió al instante en una corriente: de odio.  
  
Al poco se escuchó que venían.  
  
-¡Hola Ron! ¡Hola hermione! ¿Que tal?  
  
-Bien –contestaron los dos a la vez.  
  
  
  
** ** **  
  
Las cosas continuaron tal y como habían sido a lo largo de todos los años. Como si esa pequeña amistad no hubiese existido. Harry y Draco se habían peleado muchas veces y muchas veces tenían que ir a la enfermería, pasando hasta una semana en ella. Pero aun así, no se habían dirigido la palabra.  
  
Otra vez, se habían pegado en el partido de quidditch. Pero lo tonto fué que no había sido por nada en especial. Y aun encima, fue tan grande la pelea, que tuvieron que suspender el partido, perdiendo 100 puntos para cada casa, y según algunos alumnos, esa pelea quedaría gravada en la historia de Howarts. Nadie sabia el porque de la pelea. Solo sabían lo que había pasado: Estaban volando, y así como así, se habían empezado a insultar a gritos. Draco le habría dicho algo malo, por que Harry arremetió con la escoba contra el Slitherin. Draco se tambaleó y casi se cae, pero hizo lo mismo que el Griffindor. Al poco rato habían bajado al suelo y se estaban pegando puñetazos y patadas. Al final, llegaron todos los profesores. Snape y Mc Gonagall les intentaron separar, pero sin servirle para nada; estaban enganchados pegándose que era imposible separarlos. Hasta que llego Dumbledore, les hizo un hechizo, y al punto se separaron. Habían quedado muy magullados, muy heridos, y muy doloridos. Harry tenía un ojo morado la nariz rota, el labio partido, una costilla rota, un brazo roto y un montón de arañazos y moratones por el cuerpo. Draco, tenia al igual que harry, un ojo morado, el labio partido y la nariz rota, pero no tenia el brazo roto, tenia dos costillas rotas, un esguince en el tobillo (que se lo debería haber echo al bajar de la escoba) y moratones y arañazos por todo el cuerpo. Les habían llevado a la enfermería, y habían tenido que estar varios días en ella.  
  
** ** **  
  
Y llegó junio, y con él, los exámenes. Harry, Ron y Hermione se pasaban el día en la biblioteca. Pero el que más tiempo pasaba en la biblioteca, aunque fuese extraño, era Harry. Había pasado tanto tiempo en la enfermería que se había perdido la mitad del curso. Y por eso ahora tenía que estudiar. Ron y Hermione le dejaban solo, por que se ponía muy irritable. Era espantoso. No habían visto a Harry nunca así. Pero el les decía que era todo por culpa de estudiar.  
  
** ^^ **  
  
Un día por la noche, antes del último examen, Harry venía de la biblioteca solo. Paseaba tranquilamente por los pasillos, mirando a las musarañas, que sin darse cuentas, al volver la esquina, se choco sin querer contra alguien.  
  
-¡aunch! –dijo ese alguien.  
  
-Lo siento –dijo Harry levantando la cabeza. -¡Malfoy!  
  
-Quítate del medio cuatro ojos.  
  
-Quítate tú, hurón botador.  
  
-¡Imbecil!  
  
-¡Subnormal!  
  
Y como ya sabéis, comenzó la pelea de insultos….  
  
Llevarían como unos cinco minutos diciéndose de todo.  
  
-Asqueroso amigo de las sangres sucias.  
  
-Entupido imbecil, amigo de los zoquetes y cerebros de mosquito.  
  
Esas repuestas les sorprendieron tanto que se miraron a los ojos. Y no se supo como fue, pero se fueron acercando poco a poco sin romper la mirada. Y a la vez cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios en un profundo y apasionado beso.  
  
Se movieron y se metieron dentro de una clase vacía. Harry le empujo contra la pared pasando sus labios al cuello, y le fue desabrochando la camisa.  
  
-¿Sigo? –le susurro Harry al oído.  
  
-Si –le contesto con un leve gemido.  
  
Harry se apretó más contra Draco. Sentían sus dos partes una junta la otra. Draco hizo lo mismo que harry y le empezó a desabrochar la camisa. Luego, hizo un hechizo al suelo, y se convirtió en una cama a la que le empujo a Harry, dejándose caer encima de él.  
  
Siguieron besándose apasionadamente hasta que una mano fría, se fue deslizándose al pantalón de Harry. Al hacer contacto con su parte (es que no se como llamarla para que no quede mal) Harry dio un leve gemido al que contestó la pregunta que le iba hacer Draco. Le quito el pantalón. Y bajo sus labios al pecho y empezó a besarle. Harry le dio la vuelta y se puso encima de él y le quito los pantalones. Luego bajo sus calzoncillos y lo mismo le hizo Draco. Se habían quedado desnudos. Draco cogió su parte (ya se que suena raro, pero no sé como ponerlo) y bueno, todo lo demás ya lo os imaginareis.  
  
Por la mañana se despertaron temprano. Estaban los dos abrazados. Draco tenía encima del pecho de Harry y éste le acariciaba el pelo.  
  
-Nunca pensé… -dijo Draco  
  
-Ni yo  
  
-ja ja –se rieron los dos.  
  
Estuvieron los dos un rato en silencio.  
  
-No se como llegamos a esto pero…  
  
-Sí, ya sé. Es algo extraño. Tu y yo, juntos, y una cama…  
  
-¿quien lo hubiese imaginado?  
  
-Yo no.  
  
-ni yo tampoco.  
  
-Bueno, será mejor que nos vallamos, estarán preocupados los de nuestras casas, y además tenemos el último examen.  
  
-Si.  
  
Se vistieron. Draco hizo desaparecer la cama y salieron.  
  
-Bueno, aquí se van los caminos.  
  
-Si. Que pases un buen día.  
  
-Lo mismo digo.  
  
-Ya nos veremos.  
  
-Eso espero.  
  
Se sonrieron, y se dieron un beso. Después cada uno se fue a su dormitorio.  
  
  
  
FINNNNNN  
  
  
  
** ** **  
  
Bueno, ya se que a quedado algo mal. Pero quizás haga alguna secuela. Lo que pasa, es que estoy intentando terminar cuanto antes las historias que empecé, por que ya estoy escribiendo otra, y seguro, que la termino antes de terminar las demás. Por lo menos, ya me quité una de encima, y puedo seguir con las demás.  
  
CONCLUSIONES. (Me tenéis que dejar reviews, eh??!!)  
  
¿Que os pareció?  
  
¿Está tan mal que se podría echar a la basura directamente?  
  
¿Hago secuela?  
  
Bueno, si hago secuela, tendrá que esperar mucho hasta que termine los demás fics.  
  
Bueno, y aquí escribo los CINCO reviews que recibí. Y que conste que estoy muy enfadada por solo recibir esa mísera cantidad. Pero no lo estoy con los que me han dejado.  
  
*POLGARA* Tranquila, tranquila! NO hace falta que me mates, ¿si no como iba a continuar? Bueno, ya lo he continuado.  
  
*SAKURA-CORAZON* GRACIAS!!!!!!!  
  
*MISAO* Bueno, un buen final, final… no se. Pero ya lo he terminado. Y tal vez haga una secuela.  
  
*CELESTE* Ya se que a veces la historia parece forzada, pero lo es por que estoy deseando terminar la historia y dar paso a unas mejores J eje ^ ^  
  
*LUCIL* Gracias. No me quedo tan bien, pero…  
  
BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, Y QUE OS SIGAN GUSTANDO MIS HISTORIAS.  
  
De vez en cuando la actualizaré, y cambiaré algo para que no quedé tan mal, y así me mandeía algun que otro review. 


End file.
